


I Found Something in the Woods Somewhere

by LourdesDeath



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Horror, Hozier, M/M, i don't really know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourdesDeath/pseuds/LourdesDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m never alone as long as I’ve got you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found Something in the Woods Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> So, I listened to Hozier's 'Run' and 'In The Woods Somewhere' and, of course, all I could think of was Steve and Bucky. This is the result of that. 
> 
> "How many years  
> I know I'll bear  
> I found something in the woods somewhere."  
> -Hozier, [In The Woods Somewhere](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMk-Nb_viR8)

_Bucky? Bucky, where are you? Bucky!_

\--

Steve awoke, his vision blurred, his skin drenched in a cold sweat.

Moonlight from the open window spilled into his room. Shadows fell across someone standing above him, watching him.

“Bucky?”

Sitting as quickly as he could, Steve blinked his eyes clear and looked around again, his head spinning. He was alone; the shadow was gone.

He knew someone had been there.

Steve swung his legs off the bed and staggered a few steps to the door. Each step nearly sent him plummeting to the floor, but he couldn’t stay here, couldn’t leave Bucky out there alone.

_“I’m never alone as long as I’ve got you.”_

It was minutes or hours before he reached the front door. Before he stood, shivering, outside.

A scream pierced the silence of the night. Steve was running before his legs had time to remember he could barely walk, before Steve had time to remember he was wearing thin, cotton pajamas and that his shield was still sitting next to his bed.

_“Where’s your coat? You’ll catch your death of cold, standing here like that.”_

_“I’ll be fine.”_

Steve followed the ringing in his ears; the branches that were scattered through the woods tore open the soles of his feet. He almost tripped over a tree root and his foot hit something warm and wet.

It was so dark, he could only just see the fox sprawled at his feet. It trembled with fear.

_“The dark isn’t scary. You’re in the dark when you close your eyes and that’s not scary. Just pretend your eyes are closed.”_

Steve could see its hind legs were injured, could see its flesh and bones in the dim light.

Steve knew he couldn’t do anything for the creature but put it out of its misery.

Looking around, he saw a stone that was larger than his fist. He picked it up, the fox’s shaking mirrored in his own body. Raising his hand, Steve stared down.

The fox was still, dead. Its blood was on Steve’s feet.

_“They’re not bad, Steve, they_ need _to eat.”_

_“Doesn’t mean I want to see their leftovers everywhere.”_

There was a noise behind Steve, and he spun, throwing the rock weakly. He watched as it disappeared into the darkness.

Once again, the silence was interrupted by a sound—the sound of stone on metal.

Something moved in the shadows. Steve could see eyes watching him.

Whatever it was, Steve knew it was coming closer, was coming for him.

_“If you let them see your fear, they’ll chase you. Fight back. Make them know you’re not afraid.”_

He ran.

Steve knew that he wasn’t being quiet, that he was leaving an easy trail to follow, but if he could just get back to his room, he could get his shield, could defend himself.

The thing was behind him, he could feel its cool breath on the heated skin of his neck.

Turning abruptly, Steve risked looking back.

Those eyes still shone in the moonlight, but something else was there, reflecting Steve’s face—Steve’s _fear_ —back to him.

He didn’t have time to be looking at whatever it was. He needed to get to safety, to get to his shield.

_“He’s not real. I’m just his_ face _, I’m not_ him _.”_

A hand closed around his wrist, but Steve wrenched his hand away and kept running.

_“I’m not him. I’ll never be him.”_

It was too dark, he couldn’t see where he was going, and he couldn’t do anything about it when there was suddenly nothing beneath his feet.

Something grabbed his collar and threw him backwards onto the ground, the fabric of his shirt tore groaned as it tore.

Steve heard his head crack against something hard.

His vision blurred and doubled—or was that another reflection?—and Steve watched as the moon and its copies faded away into black nothingness.

\--

Steve startled awake, tucked up to his chin into the uncomfortably warm bed. Sunlight bathed the room in light.

Echoes of his nightmare drifted through his thoughts—the shadow, the fox, the eyes, the chase.

Phantom pain throbbed at the back of his head—he must have hit the headboard at some point during the night.

As he pushed away his blankets, Steve froze.

A bloody handprint encircled his wrist like a gory bracelet. Reaching back, Steve could feel a tear in the back of his pajama shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Interpret this however you want. I have no idea what happened here.


End file.
